Design Meeting Points
9/4/2015 Meetings: All Team Meeting - 9/4/2015 ______________________________________________________________________________ All Team Meeting - 9/4/2015 (Versus a Design Team, or Dev Team meeting) 1:50pm - 3:25pm Attendees Adam Alex T. Alex W. Aviva Erik Jasmine Joel Jordan Kiera Oland Shane Wesley Pesetti Agenda Questions Looking Ahead Learning the Engine Other Stuff Questions Are we doing a semester/year long project? (Jasmine) Jordan - Wants to do dolo for GAM450 Aviva - Doesn’t need GAM450 credit Sound ppl plan for 1 year Everyone else will most likely continue to work for 1 year Do we want to name levels/chapters/stuff? (Aviva) Could go the way of naming these off of crystals What are we going to do with the project? (Joel) See below notes Looking Ahead 3 Categories of things to give to Jen: in 1 week Things Keeping Changing Adding Echo ball enemy Have a cap so doesn’t crash :) Dropping In/Out Treasure Pit Ball pit staying in the game (Tech Demo) All treasure collected throughout game goes into this hole, then players can jump into it at end. Great reward for beating the level/section/map Aims for the Game: Marketable (Joel) Somewhere between Indie and something Good quality, content Learning the Engine Engine Stuff 101 - Alex W (Candy Alex), Alex T (Nickname pending) All the F Keys do something F1 Editor Settings F2 Always Keep the Mouse in View F3 Debug Info F4 Object Editor F5 Archetype Editor F6 F7 F8 F9 Doesn’t Do Anything Editor Opens the Editor - Ctrl + 9 Zoom in/out - Middle Mouse Wheel Controls ~ Zero Engine Component Based Archetypes If want to change all enemies of that type then change the archetype There is a revert to archetype Txt files have components written in them If value is in txt file, then it is overwriting the object’s default values Add Component Red highlighted ones cannot be added? Colored squares (other than blue) next to the word is what is selected Can’t have multiple of one component on it If want a new component, ask Alex W, and it might exist already Copy Make sure to use a new name Rename didn’t work Colors Blue = Floor Green = Pits Red = Walls Click & hold to color Don’t do straight line pits Ctrl + Z to Undo, Ctrl + Y to Redo Will undo painting Basically infinite Each time you save, a backup is stored in app. data somewhere To Transform an Object 1, 2, 3, 4, hot keys to trans, rot, scale, select Z, X, C (y axis) keys and drag to rotate WASD Move the camera How use IMGUI Click on Arrows on left of text to expand it and see info related to the title Complaints go to Alex T. Can select multiple objects Ctrl now, maybe become Shift later Other Stuff Everyone calls the fireball dude a mage. - Oland Official Announcements via email - Alex W. Create wikia accounts - Oland Send info to Oland so can add people as admins digipenteamnova@gmail.com noghosts